


Inglorious Ink

by Neminine



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine





	Inglorious Ink

Hello old friend,  
It seems like a lifetime since we used to work on cartoons together. If you have some time swing by the old studio. I’ve got something to show you.  
Your old pal, Joey Drew.

Donald Duck crumpled the letter up and dropped it to the ground outside the abandoned studio. Joey had been a friend only in the most basic sense of the word. He had stolen Donald's characters and claimed them as his own, eventually firing Donald after he had found out Donald had signed up for the Navy during the war. In fact…. why was he even here!? It was strange, he barely remembered receiving the letter and driving here. But, seeing that he was here, he might as well go in. 

“Alright, Joey, I'm here. Let's see if I find what you wanted me to see.”

Not even half an hour later Donald raced through the halls, out running the rising ink and the mockery of his character, Bendy. 

“WHY AM I ALWAYS FRIENDS WITH DUCKING PSYCHOS!?!”

Donald screamed as he reached the door, he was getting out of here and going straight back to Joey so he could break the dog's muzzle. Then he was going back to the mansion and he was going to give his kids a hug. His thoughts dropped out of his head as the floor beneath him broke. He couldn't even scream as he plummeted several stories into an inky pool below. 

“The Creator is here. We must keep him from the Liar. From the Lost that believed the Liar. He will need a companion. Yes, that one will do. I am sorry. I must withdraw my protection from him so he can be taken to The Creator. I am sorry little one. So, so very sorry. But this is necessary…..”

Donald wiped ink from his blue eyes as he stalked down the stairwell towards the Music Department. 

“If this keeps up I am going to be stained black permanently!”

Donald spotted another record and hit play. Sammy again, but this time the cat sounded much saner and more normal then the first recording. 

“A pump switch in your office, Sammy? Wish I could have been here to see the fit you threw about that.”

Donald turned around and promptly rubbed his eyes. He could have sworn he had just seen an ink puddle move… aaaaand something just erupted out of the ink. Donald jumped back with a scream and swung the axe he had found earlier at it. Ink splattered across the floor, hitting the forms of more ink like beings that had emerged from the ink puddles. They had lunged at him, flailing their arms, trying to strike him. The axe came up and down in an exhausting rhythm. But finally the onslaught was over. 

“Joey?”

Donald asked the absent dog.

“What the DUCK did you do!?”

Never mind. He had to get out of here. He trudged down the hallway and gave a glare to the deep puddle of ink in front of the door. 

“So any other inky monsters wanna jump out and try to kill me? No takers? Fine by me. Oh. Another recording.”

He pushed the button and listened to Wally ramble on about how he lost his keys again. Donald sighed..Why does Wally have to lose his keys all the time? Better start look for them. 

“Was everyone always this crazy and I missed it or is a new thing brought on by Joey?”

Donald wondered as he listened to Norman Polk's recording, apparently Sammy was being really weird. Stopping band sessions in mid recording and throwing everyone out. That was not the Sammy Lawrence he remembered. But either way, there were Wally's keys in the basket. He reached in a grabbed them up. Time to get into Sammy's office.

He only could open the janitorial closet. Of course. How dare this be easy, and another recording from Sammy. This one babbled about music and sanctuaries. 

“I thought your favorite song was “HellFire” Sammy….” 

Donald murmured, maybe the babble about instruments had something to do with Sammy tossing the band out?

Twenty FREAKING TIMES! That's how long it took Donald to get the freaking Sanctuary open! Eventually Donald stopped running down the stairs and just vaulted over the edge of the booth. It was nothing to him. He had fallen farther as Paperinik. That time he beat the clock and got the Sanctuary open. He ignored the scribblings on the wall just like he had all the others and turned the valve. The Bendy cut out surprised him as he walked back towards the entrance, and the Ink Monsters were back. Donald hacked his way through with a temper. Why do they have to attack him!? But the entrance to Sammy's office was still not clear. So what did that valve drain!? 

The infirmary. Yay. Who designed this place!? Donald felt as if he was in a video game with the amount of running around he was doing just to drain a simple stairwell out. Stalking up to the pipe, he glared at it. The valve was gone. OF COURSE the valve was gone! Why would the valve be there!? He triggered another door and followed the path down to the sewers. 

“I think this is the only time I’m hoping what I am wading through is ink.” 

The duck muttered to himself as he sloshed through the dark liquid. A flash of light caught his eye. 

“Did that ink monster have my valve?”

Donald picked up the valve from the remains of the ink monster he had just crushed with a box. A twinge of regret flowed through Donald. This ink monster hadn't tried to attack him. He intoned what felt like to him an inadequate apology.

“Sorry. I need to get back to my kids. Nice hat though.”

But he had the valve. Hopefully this one will drain the ink. He turned the valve and listened to the sounds of ink flowing. Turning he left the infirmary. That better had been the final valve. 

A sigh of relief ran through Donald as he took in the now unblocked door to Sammy's office. He went in and pulled the massive switch on the wall. He can finally leave.

Or so he thought. A heavy, metal pan bashed into Donald's head from behind. He hit the ground and blacked out. Before he fully lost conscious he heard what almost sounded like Sammy talking.

“Sheep. Sheep.   
It's time for sleep.”

Donald blinked his eyes, his head hurt. Bad. And there was someone moving in front of him. An inky person stood there, speaking in Sammy's voice. His face was covered by a Bendy mask.

“There we go, wouldn't want our little sheep to roam away now would we? Although, I am… honored, you would come all this way down to see me, it makes what I am about to do seem… cruel. But wait, that face. Not now, my lord is calling to us! Crawling….”

Donald turned out the rest of Sammy's ramblings to observe the room he was tied up in. It didn't seem like it was anything special, save for the door at the front of the room. But what really caught Donald's attention was the tiny, inky figure tied up next him. Unlike the rest of the ink beings in the studio, this one was instantly recognizable, Henry, the child toon had been part of a series where Bendy and Alice had a child together and then Bendy went off to war. Donald had volunteered for the actual war as a Navy Duck, and he was perfect. He looked exactly like his on screen counterpart. A sudden, sharp pain in the side of his face drew Donald's attention back to Sammy. Did he just slap him!?

“The lord will be pleased. The Creator and my lord's errant offspring. Either one of you would be a sacrifice of unimaginable magnificence. But both of you, this… this is magnitudes greater then I had ever dreamed. Let us begin.”

Donald would have watched the inky cat walk away if Henry had not gave a frightened whimper. The tiny toon's eyes were impossibly wide in fear. Henry was never supposed to be afraid. With that in mind, Donald broke the ropes binding him and reached down to release Henry. The child flinched, biting back a sob. Donald gave a soft shush to sooth the child toon. Henry's eyes snapped up at him, wide with awe, any trace of fear gone.

“She was right.”

Henry's childish voice squeaked.

“You are nice.”

Hefting the baby to his hip, Donald retrieved the axe as the room started to shake, Sammy's voice echoed from a loudspeaker somewhere. Calling to Bendy, only to take a frightened turn as Bendy seemed to attack him. Donald sprinted for the door that Sammy had opened, possibly intending for Bendy to come through there. Donald's axe made short work of the boards blocking his way only for it to break on the last one. An ink pool lay between the two and an exit. Donald stepped forward into the ink when Bendy burst out of the ink. Henry screamed, latching onto Donald with a death grip. Donald had had enough. His rage had been slowly building ever since he got in here, simmering until he had seen the tiny horned and haloed figure of Henry, then it had erupted into an inferno. He stepped forward and swung his free fist in a devastating punch, knocking Bendy back and off his feet as Donald screamed in rage six words that summed up what he was feeling at the moment.

“YOU ARE BEING A BAD DAD!!!!!!”

The stunned, deformed toon lay on his back as Donald stalked past and swung open the exit door and left the studio. He had an inky child to get back to the mansion.

“He will return. Already he has broken free from the Liar’s influence. Yes. Henry will be safe with him. Hurry back Creator. We await you salvation.”

Henry had his face plastered against the window as Donald drove them back home. The knee high toon was so excited and asked Donald a thousand and one questions.

“What's dat in the sky? What's dat big shiny blue thing other there? What dat green stuff onna ground? Can I eat it? Do you hab bacon soop? Are we gonna go over dat bridge?” 

Donald did his best answer all of the questions.

“That's the moon. That's called the Ocean it's full of water. The green stuff is called grass, and no you can't eat it. I think I can make some bacon soup. No, we are going the other way. But we can go across it some other time.”

Finally he pulled up to the mansion. Turning off the car he completely missed Uncle Scrooge barreling out of the house and down the drive. Donald pulled Henry out of the car only for him to suddenly get scooped up for behind.

“DONALD WHERE WERE YE!? YE WERE GONE FER TWO DAYS AN’... Wha’ is tha’?” 

Scrooge just noticed the toon in Donald's arms. The baby toon stared up at the old duck in shock.

“Uncle Scrooge, this is Henry. Henry, this is Uncle Scrooge. I found him in Joey Drew Studios. He is going to live with us. Right Uncle Scrooge?”

“Alright lad, but wha’ were ye doing there? An’ where were ye before tha’?” 

“You are never going to believe it.”

“Then tell me inside.”

Scrooge lead Donald and Henry into the mansion. Unaware he was about to hear the start of something that will change the world, and Donald's life.


End file.
